1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved glow cup system and more particularly pertains to providing an illuminated drinking vessel and further providing a drinking vessel that can be used to open a twist off cap.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of an illuminated drinking vessel is known in the prior art. More specifically, illuminated drinking vessels heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of eye pleasing effect are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, the prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 5,597,517 to Chopedekar, Rchleck, Guo and Hall discloses a two-composition chemiluminescent composition that is composed of an oxalate and an activator component.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,509,409 to Diehl discloses a stemmed drinking glass with an upper cup supported by a hollow stem and connected to a base that uses a chemiluminescent light stick inserted into the bellow stem to provide illumination.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,275,277 discloses a drinking glass that includes a side wall having a transparent circuitous path directed there along extending from entrance of the drinking glass to a second position in adjacency to floor portion of the drinking glass to indicate fluid level within the drinking glass structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,171,081 to Pita, Mershon and Muskat discloses a vessel container used in comsumption of food and/or beverage that is chemiluminescent by means of inner and outer walls and at least two compartments for containing chemiluminescent reactive substances.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,067,051 to Ladyjensky discloses a chemiluminescent lighting element comprising a tube, closed at both ends, with at least two components which are filled with liquids which produce chemiluminescent light when mixed.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,814,949 to Elliott discloses a chemiluminescent device wherein a first polymeric sheet having a shaped cavity therein is sealed around its periphery to a second polymeric sheet and the cavity contains an absorbent article being of substantially the same shape as the cavity and a sealed receptacle containing a first liquid component of a chemiluminescent light composition and outside said sealed receptacle a second liquid component of a chemiluminescent light composition.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,595,437 discloses a method of producing a warmth keeping vessel made of ceramics or porcelain.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,563,726 to Newcomb et al discloses a one-piece illuminated drinking mug with an axially disposed light permeable tube attached integrally to the bottom, said tube adapted to receive a light strip.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,372,830 to Edwards discloses a double-walled container having interfitting inner and outer receptacles or wall portions which cooperate to provide an insulated and reinforced finger gripping section of the container as well as a novel stacking construction for a double-walled container.
Lastly, U.K. Patent GB 2,122,874 to Smith discloses receptacles, etc. with relatively rotatable walls.
In this respect, the glow cup apparatus according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of an illuminated drinking vessel and further providing a drinking vessel that can be used to open a twist off cap.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved glow cup apparatus which can be used for an illuminated drinking vessel and further providing a drinking vessel that can be used to open a twist off cap. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.